An Unusual Wedding
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Everett and TJ's wedding and surprises are abound. Nothing is normal on Destiny! Everett/TJ/Chastity/Destiny


AN: Ok so here we have TJ and Everett's wedding! YAY! I hear everyone yelling finally! Lmao! Ok, so of course as my friend pointed out, for the members of Stargate business as usual includes the world almost ending, so this of course includes business as usual! :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Chastity, Destiny, and my resident SGU nut!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ had on a skirt and blouse. Chloe had let her borrow it for the special occasion. Chastity had on her little dress that one of the civilians had sewn together for her. Destiny wore her USAF t-shirt and her make shift diaper.

"You almost ready?" Chloe asked. There was no cake, no music, no fancy dress and flowers. They didn't have rings, but they had each other. That was all they would ever need. TJ picked Destiny up in her arms and helped Chastity off of the chair.

"Of course" she responded. The three year old clapped excitedly. Mommy and daddy were finally getting married. "Now, Chastity and Destiny, you girl have got to be good for your Uncle Riley ok?" TJ said as they walked down the hallway. Chloe stopped them a little ways from the door and waited for Riley. After he had taken the girls, TJ leaned against the wall and took deep breaths.

"Why is my princess crying?" one of the airmen asked. TJ looked up in confusion. Only two people in the world got away with calling her princess and one of them was standing in the room she was about to walk into.

"You better have used the communication stones airman, or I'm kicking your ass" she said wiping her tears away. The man smiled.

"That's no way to talk to your father" he responded. TJ smiled and launched herself into her father's arms. He held her tightly to him and let her cry. "Your mother is here as well. We had to see our little girl get married" he said. TJ chuckled.

"And don't forget about me Lieutenant" another airman said. TJ pulled away from her father and stood at attention.

"General O'Neill, sir" she said in greeting. He surprised her by moving forward and hugging her tightly.

"Relax TJ, today I am your friend and not your CO. This is your day" he said. TJ had tears in her eyes. They might not have had a big, elaborate wedding and her family might have been in other people's bodies, but it was still amazing. "You look amazing out of fatigues" he commented. TJ smirked.

"I hope you aren't hitting on her sir, I do know the groom and have witnessed what happens if you mess with her" Matt said walking up to them. He handed TJ some plants from the last world they were on. She gave him a questioning look. "I know they aren't flowers, but I do have some brains. I grabbed them before we jumped back through the Stargate" he commented. TJ rolled her eyes.

"If it was any other day I would kill you. You gave Everett and me a heart attack when we thought we were going to jump into FTL without you, again" she said. Matt smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry" he said. TJ laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. Now, please go make sure my daughters aren't giving Riley too much trouble. They have this tendency to act like their father" she said with an eye roll. Matt and O'Neill laughed before Matt nodded and left.

"Daughters?" her father questioned. TJ looked at him.

"Yes, Chastity and Destiny, do you not remember mom telling you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Your mother never told me you had kids" he responded. TJ looked at him sadly.

"Well after the wedding I will introduce you" she responded. Her father smiled. O'Neill excused himself and headed inside.

"It's time" Chloe said. TJ smiled and took the arm her father offered her. She walked inside and froze. Everett was wearing his dress blues and Matt stood behind him. There were plants everywhere to give the room color. Eli had somehow gotten a rhythm to play so there was music and her daughters were standing with their father. Tears sprung to her eyes. It wasn't a conventional wedding seeing they were millions of lightyears from Earth, but she couldn't ask for a more perfect wedding.

"Mommy!" Chastity squealed while she clung to Everett's leg. TJ laughed and proceeded to walk forward. Rush stood at the front smiling while waiting for the bride so he could get started. The ship watched her walk forward and become Mrs. Everett Young.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Daddy, up" Chastity squealed as TJ took Destiny from his arms. Everett leaned over.

"Yes princess" he said. Chastity wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "Are you tired princess?" he asked. Chastity shook her head venomously. "Good, because we are going to meet your grandparents princess" he said. Chastity buried her face in his neck. If it was anyone on the ship she loved being with them, minus Rush, but he was getting better. Anyone new was terror for her since she didn't know how to talk to people.

"It's alright sweetie. Daddy's got you and I'm right here" TJ whispered to Chastity as she watched her parents and O'Neill walking towards them. TJ suddenly missed her fatigues.

"Congrats" O'Neill said hugging TJ and shaking Everett's hand. He kissed Chastity and Destiny before moving on so they could talk to her parents.

"Mom, dad, this is Everett, Chastity, and Destiny. Girls, Everett, these are my parents, your grandparents" TJ introduced. Destiny squealed and giggled as TJ's mom took the baby. Everett shook her father's hand and Chastity buried her head in Everett's neck. She was such a daddy's girl.

"It's alright princess. Look at how much fun your sister is having" Everett said coaxing her little head out of the crook of his neck. She shook her head and tightened her grip on his neck. TJ's father stretched his hand out and gently stroked her back, causing Chastity to scream. Everett stepped out of reach and turned around, walking out of the room. "Talk to me baby" Everett whispered. Chastity's tears soaked the collar of his shirt. He had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"No daddy" she whimpered. His heart broke at those simple words.

"Is this about Mr. Rush?" he asked. Chastity's breathing hitched. Everett nodded and held her closer to his body. He gave Rush the day, since he was licensed, but that day was soon to be over. He was going to kill Rush. "I won't let anyone hurt you again princess. I promise. I'm right here and I won't let anyone hurt you, grandpa included" he whispered. Chastity pulled away, her eyes and nose red from crying.

"Ok daddy" she whispered. Everett smiled brightly.

"That's my princess" he said. Chastity wiped her nose on her dress and Everett gave her a look, which she countered with an innocent look. "Come on, let's go back."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I will miss you" TJ's father said to Chastity. The little girl didn't want to let go. She didn't want her grandfather to go now that she had gotten to spend time with him. They finished saying their goodbyes and Everett pried Chastity away. "I love you girls" he said.

"Love you too dad" TJ said. Chastity nodded and blew him a kiss. The stones were taken off and the airmen returned to their bodies, offering the Colonel and Lieutenant their congratulations. Chastity laid her head on her dad's shoulder and drifted off to sleep. TJ and Everett smiled and headed back to their quarters to put the kids down. As soon as they got the kids to sleep, Everett flopped on the bed and TJ curled up next to him.

"I love you Mrs. Young" he whispered. TJ smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too Mr. Young" she whispered, both falling asleep almost instantly with smiles firmly planted on their faces.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok so they got through the evening with no problems. Ok not business as usual, but oh well! It was cute and will keep me alive before Cassie kills me! Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought!


End file.
